Break in the WeatherDarn Hunnigan!
by Gotta Luv Leon and Billy
Summary: Slight Lime. Leon and Ashley take a break during the chaos. Why are they reluctant to continue? Read so you can figure that out and I force them to move in my second chapter (only 3 chapter story).


Howdy all! This isn't mah first fic, just mah first fic on this account. Well, have fun. FYI: I haven't gotten this far in the game, but my strategy is helping me. All inaccurate info comes from mah brain.

Disclaimer: Don't own RE4, if I did, it would be crappy and 2D

The coast was clear for the moment. He just faced Krauser and was still getting over killing his old friend. He saved Ashley once again and they were resting in a room with a metal door that was barricaded to its fullest. Both Leon and Ashley needed some rest.

Leon didn't want to think of Krauser anymore, so while his body slowly rejuvenated, he counted shells and bullets left for his guns. The contents of his case were sprawled out on the small table. Ashley was leaning against the wall; her legs were limp on the ground in front of her. She was once again on the verge of unconsciousness from fear and exhaustion. She finally let sleep consume her body after twenty minutes. Leon made sure not to look at her. He didn't think he could bear it. But after counting inventory about a dozen times, he stole a quick peak.

His breath caught in his throat. He looked at the small and fragile girl and studied her slumbering figure. Her large breasts were rising and falling slowly to her breath, and he smiled coyly, thinking of all the ways he could…

"Stop Leon. You're only attracted to her because she's the only girl you've seen in a while that isn't one of those things. Except for Ada of course, but she can go to hell." He mumbled, and quietly repacked everything while still trying not to think about seducing Ashley.

It would have worked too, if he didn't see her panties from the corner of the table. She was so tired; she didn't even think to cross her legs. Leon sat down on a chair and tried to think of anything to get rid of his newly-donned hard-on. He thought about the Iron Maidens trying to impale him, and the wicked fear that came with it, and it slowly subsided. Leon gave a sigh of relief because the thing was so damned painful. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his arms on the table.

He was about ready to relax a few minutes later when he felt smooth hands begin to rub his shoulders. He jumped up in a paranoid fashion and looked around to see Ashley awake from her slumber.

"Sorry, I thought you could use more relaxing than me." She mumbled, almost embarrassed to touch him without his permission.

He flinched for a few reasons. One; he didn't like to see her like that. Two; her breasts were pressed against his back. Three; he knew she didn't mean to sound provocative, but in his state even saying "I drink window cleaner" would make him horny. He wanted to make the first one go away but the second one come in harder.

"Sure, that would be great." He muttered and tried to relax.

Without another word, she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage his tense shoulders.

"A guy could get used to this." He thought. "STOP! Jeez, you're HOW many years older than she is? You've never been interested in **_younger_** girls before, especially ones like her. So _why_ her?"

He uncharacteristically moaned when she loosened a rather tight knot. She didn't even giggle.

"What's wrong?" He asked instinctively.

"What do you mean?"

"You laugh at everything that comes out of my mouth that isn't an order, so what's wrong?"

"I…lo…well…thank you. I don't know how I can thank you for all you've done for me. When you found out about the parasites, you could have just ran away, but you still came to save a girl you didn't know until now. I know it must be frustrating that all I'm good at is cowering, so thanks, for everything. If I make it out of here I'm doing everything in my power to repay you."

"Buy me a new jacket." Leon said, his eyes still closed.

"What?"

"A new jacket, it was rabbit fur. It was light brown…or beige, or whatever you girls call it. But anyway it was really comfortable and it's gone. I don't know what happened to it. I woke up and I was jacket-less."

She laughed. "Okay, but I'll need your size."

"Okay, what else did you want to tell me? You started to say it, but broke off."

Ashley smiled sadly. It was a bad idea to love him, but she couldn't help it. He surely would love her back, right? "Nothing, just trying to find words is all."

"We should get going." He sighed. Ashley did the same.

He rose and turned around, his eyes half-lidded. He opened them fully and saw Ashley staring up at him. Then all hell broke loose.

He crashed his lips against hers. His hands were on either side of her face and he forced his tongue into her mouth. Moaning in pleasure, Ashley complied and kissed him back. Leon forcibly pushed her against the wall and began to explore her tight body with his hands. They instinctively went up her shirt and began removing her bra. She cried out when he began sucking on her neck. She continued to moan as he threw her bra aside and began playing with her breasts.

"Leon…Leon." She called out breathlessly in pure ecstasy. He growled and picked her up and laid her down on the table. Her legs wrapped around his wait as he began to undo his belt to release his hardened member.

beep beep

"Son of a-" He growled and picked up his comm, with the utmost protest of Ashley.

"What!" He barked into the thing.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Hunnigan asked innocently.

"Very."

"When you're angry, do you always talk in one word sentences?"

"Get to the point."

"Ooooh, four."

"I'm hanging up."

"Well, listen first, you need to get moving, Saddler's position is close, so hurry so you can get Ashley out of there."

"Yeah."

He hung up and backed away from Ashley. "We have to go." He groaned.

"Why?"

"Well, look on the bright side." He grinned slyly as he reloaded his gun. "At least now I have a personal purpose to get you somewhere safe."

Well, that's the first chapter. There's one more left. I'll write two endings for it, but I ned to know if I should write a sex scene. It will be mah first lemon, and I probably sucked at the lime. In the end, I'll decide what to do, but your guy's reviews will influence it considerably. R+R


End file.
